


Fanart Post for Nowhere, North Dakota - Neon Revelations - NSFW

by 36and40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Each Other, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean with Purgatory PTSD, Discovery, Explaining Benny, Exploration, Fanart, Fingering, First Time, Fixing Canon!, M/M, Masturbation, Mututal Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's First Time With a Man, Sam never gave up on Dean in Purgatory, Season 8, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Young Amelia Pond, choosing each other, motel sex, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40
Summary: Dean hasn't been back from purgatory for long and there's still a lot of brotherly angst surrounding Dean's partnership with Benny, Sam's life with Amelia, and the decision to leave both behind for each other.The story of Sam and Dean's first time inspired by a comment made by Dean in the second work of this series, Kill Devil Hills.  We thought that comment merited further exploration.Fanart post for Nowhere, North Dakota by the AMAZING Freckles & Dimples.Fanart post only.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 95





	Fanart Post for Nowhere, North Dakota - Neon Revelations - NSFW

This INCREDIBLE commission - by Freckles & Dimples - Dean's view of Sam and Sam's view of Dean from the story Nowhere, North Dakota could not have turned out more perfectly.

You can find the story here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748545>

The work of Freckles & Dimples can be found on Twitter - [@freckleNdimple](https://twitter.com/freckleNdimple)

[Freckles & Dimples can be found on Patreon here](https://www.patreon.com/frecklesanddimples/posts)


End file.
